Ichigo and Ringo Kinomoto
Ichigo Kinomoto (木之本・苺 Kinomoto Ichigo) and Ringo Kinomoto (木之本・林檎 Kinomoto Ringo) are twins and Independent Mages who are the new additions of the Fairy Knight Guild. Like Misaki Strann, they joined a few months after Fairy Knight officially became a part of the Paradise Haven. Appearance Ichigo and Ringo are both noted to be young, teenage girls with rather petite figures and their chest size isn't big as the other girls, exclude Chelia (though not as flat as Ai's). Ringo is generally the more quiet and emotionless one with silver eyes while Ichigo is more exuberant with darker, greyish eyes. Both of them have long orange hair with two long fringes of hair that reaches halfway to their chest. Ringo sports her long hair into a long, braided ponytail helded with a blue and white fabric while Ichigo dones her hair in a braided single-bun. Match to their Identical Twins, Ichigo and Ringo both wear the same attire, but with a different color scheme, while Ringo's is a dark blue, Ichigo's is a purplish color. It consist of a rather revealing top which exposes half of their cleavage, various belts at their abdomen forming a diamond shape, mini-skirts, belts strapped onto their thighs and a pair of high-heeled boots that went just above their knees. Both of them sports a single handcuff on their hand (Ichigo on her right while Ringo on her left) with the chains at the end are broken. Ringo wears a dark cape fastened at her shoulders with a crescent-shaped adornments, while Ichigo wears a similar piece of cloth tied to her waist with a star-shaped adornments. Personality & Traits Ichigo, despite being the older between the two, is immature and a troublemaker who enjoys reading encyclopedias, manga, and magazines which Ringo noted to say as "perverted". She likes to play pranks on other members of the Guild including Celina, the Guildmaster though only Misaki and Kanzaki are the only ones out of the list due to her admiration for Misaki and also scared whenever his "dark persona" shows up and is the only one who seems to remember it while she has developed feelings for the latter and quite considerate of him. She is also a rather hot-blooded and a loud individual, who prefers to talk with her fists and is almost too talkative. Overall, Ichigo is a fun and happy-go-lucky kind of friend who is willing to help her friends even her mischievous traits comes around everytime. Ringo, on the other hand, is a quite and sensible individual; her speech is very brief and somewhat disjointed. She is also very mature in compare to her older sister, Ichigo. Unlike Ichigo, Ringo almost never raises her voice above a whisper. She is also shy and softspoken. She still stands out because is frighteningly too quiet, and gets bullied due to her quiet nature; though after meeting Celina and Kanzaki, she has improved somewhat- and becomes more open up to others. She is noted to be the one with more of a crush on Kanzaki than her sister to the point that is widely (and correctly) believed that she is in love with him. History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Ichigo Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Immense Strength: Enhanced Durability: Ringo Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō): Immense Speed: Enhanced Endurance: Both Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō): Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): Hand-to-Hand Combatants: Relationships Battles & Events Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Mage Category:Fairy Knight members Category:Caster-Mage